Klaine Summer Challenge
by KlaineAndUnicorns
Summary: Weekly Klaine Challenge from Tumblr.
It was an afternoon in September. Kurt was sitting on the floor in his room surrounded by paper and magazines. He was so engaged with his activities that he did not hear the knock on his door.

"Hey Kurt, may I come in? ", Blaine asked after carefully opening the door. Kurt saw up from his work and said "Sure. I just need to finish here. Give me a minute." Blaine sat down next to him, before taking a closer look at the magazines laying around Kurt. He was surprised. "Kurt? Why are you having wedding magazines laying all over your floor?" "Blaine! I said give me a minute. I am almost done." Blaine waited impatient, he wasn't the best when it came to patience. Especially when his best friend was planning a wedding. After 5 long minute Kurt closed a folder and groaned. "I am not going to be ready." "Kurt, what are you talking about? Can you please give me an answer? What are you doing?" "Well, obviously I am planning my wedding." "YOUR wedding?", Blaine said maybe a bit too loud. "Yes, well I am seventeen years old. It does take years to plan a wedding. Andi f I want to get my dream wedding I need to start now. There are waiting lists." "But you do not even have a boyfriend?" "Well, that is true but just a small problem. I mean I will get one, one day, and then he will propose to me and I can say that I already took care of everything." Blaine was a bit shocked. "But you do not know him? What if he is, I don't know, a punk and he doesn't like any of your ideas?" Well that made Kurt very angry. "How long do we know each other Blaine Devon Anderson? I think almost 10 years. Do you really think I would marry a punk? I cannot believe you." "But Kurt. Love is love. If he is the love of your life you cannot choose. Maybe he ist he most amazing person in the world and instead of having everything in common, you complement each other. And being honest, why are you the one proposed to? If you have a schedule you need to observe, wouldn't it be easier to be the one proposing?" "Well, of course.", Kurt calmed down a bit, "but I always dreamed of a romantic proposal. Something big, with a lot of people involved and maybe fireworks. I am a hopeless romantic, but that would be perfect." Blaine didn't quite understand Kurt's planning and why it had to be now, but he knew Kurt long enough to know that is stubborn. And if he wants to plan his wedding now, he won't be stopped. "As long as I can be your best man I don't care how your wedding will look like. As long as I stand next to you." Blaine said with a big smile on his face. "Of course Blaine! I would nobody else have standing with me at the altar!"

 _6 years later…_

"We are getting married tomorrow", Kurt said into the phone. "I cannot believe it. I mean I have been preparing myself for the last six years but I cannot believe it that it is only 18 hours away."Me neither. I mean I always saw me standing next to you as your best man, but now I am happy that I get to be the man that will marry you", Blaine said from the other side of the phone. Kurt grew quite. "Actually Blaine, I need you to do something for me." "Okay, will it hurt?" "Of course not, you dummy. Please go into my office and open the bottom drawer of my dresser". "Ok. Give me a minute." When Blaine hasn't returned 5 minutes later Kurt grew more and more anxious. "I am here. Don't panic. I just had to make a stop at the fridge to get some chocolate." "Now is not the time to eat chocolate. Did you found the folder?" "Did I find the folder? Of course it was the only thing inside the drawer." "You are not as funny as you think you are Blaine Devon Anderson." "But you still love me", Blaine said. "Of course I do but not the point. So you have now in your hands seventeen year old Kurt's wedding planning folder." "What? You still have that thing? I totally forgot about it. I thought you have a Blaine and Kurt wedding planning folder." "Of course I still have it. But I bought a new one, because I thought that my taste changed a lot and I need to plan a new wedding. But then I took a look at the old folder and was surprised by how many things I loved then that I love know. Turn to the first page." And so Blaine did. And what he saw let tears well up in his eyes. There on the first page in red and blue lettesr was the title of this project: _The Anderson-Hummel Wedding._ Blaine didn't know what to say. He started browse the folder. Now and then making small noises that let Kurt on the other side of the phone get even more impatient. "Blaine, please say something." Kurt was really nervous now. "Kurt I really do not know what to say. I mean I just took a quick look at everything, but I mean this old folder contains all aspect of our wedding tomorrow. And the fact that you weren't planning your wedding but in fact our wedding at this age. I am a little bit overwhelmed right now. I mean we agreed that I would be your best man." "Ehm Blaine, we didn't." "What do you mean?" "You said you would love to be my best man but I said: ‚I would nobody else have standing with me at the altar!'. I was so in love with you. Had been at that point for quite some years and that folder was like my outlet for it. We weren't a couple and it wasn't looking good for me at that point, so I needed a way to let my feelings out. That day I thought you were at Tina's place and you shouldn't have seen me." Blaine was quite. He didn't know Kurt had feelings for him at this time. Well, to be honest, at that time Blaine didn't see more in Kurt than his best friend. It took a year longer to come to terms with his feelings. "Kurt I do not know what to say. I am in awe. I mean I do not know what I admire more that you planned our wedding at the age of seventeen or that we planned the same wedding again." "You are not angry for not telling you?", Kurt said surprised. "Of course not. Kurt that was your way of dealing with your feelings you couldn't show in front of anybody. I totally understand that. I am actually happy that you choose to plan a wedding instead for shutting me out. And take a look at us now. 17 hours away from getting married for real. I love you Kurt." Now it was Kurt's turn to cry. "Blaine I love you so much. I cannot wait to call you my husband." "Me neither. But unfortunately I have to go now. We will see each other tomorrow in front of the altar. I'll be waiting for you" "An I will be standing right next to you, but not as your best man" "No, because that will be Sam. Good night my love" "Good night Blaine".

And when Blaine and Kurt both opened their vows with "Well this wedding was six years in the making" nobody had a clue what that meant, but to them it meant everything.


End file.
